En un mundo nuevo
|conductor = Waldo de Los Rios|position = 2nd|points = 116|previous = Gwendolyne|next = Amanece|image = E71.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'En un mundo nuevo '(In a New World) was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1971 in Dublin performed by Karina. The song is an up-tempo number in which Karina sings about the importance of keeping one's faith and hope for a new and better world, a world in which love and truth will prevail. It was performed sixth on the night following Germany and preceding France. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place with 116 points. Lyrics |-| Spanish= Sólo al final del camino, las cosas claras verás La razón de vivir y el porqué de mil cosas más Al mirar hacia atrás, cuando llegues comprenderás Busca las cosas sencillas y encontrarás la verdad La verdad de ese amor, lo demás déjalo pasar Solamente el amor con el tiempo no morirá Al fin del camino Se harán realidad los sueños que llevas en ti Si en todo momento en tu caminar La vida has llenado de amor y verdad Al fin del camino Podrás encontrar el bien que esperaste sentir Olvida el pasado, pues no volverá Conserva el amor que hay en ti Al fin del camino Habrá un despertar de nuevo volver a vivir Si en todo momento en tu caminar La vida has llenado de amor y verdad Al fin del camino En ti llevarás la fe y la ilusión de vivir Tus sueños de siempre se harán realidad En un mundo nuevo y feliz Al fin del camino En ti llevarás la fe y la ilusión de vivir Tus sueños de siempre se harán realidad En un mundo nuevo y feliz En un mundo nuevo y feliz En un mundo nuevo y feliz Tus sueños de siempre se harán realidad Si llenas tu vida de amor y paz Si llenas tu vida de amor y paz En un mundo nuevo y feliz |-| English= Only at the end of the road you’ll see things clear The reason to live and causes of a thousand more things When you’re looking back, when you’re there, you’ll understand Search for simple things and you’ll find the truth The truth of that love, let go of the rest Just love won’t die in time At the end of the road All the dreams that you have inside will come true If in some point of your road You have filled your life with love and truth At the end of the road You can find the good you hoped to feel Forget the past, because it won’t come back Keep the love you have in you At the end of the road There I’ll be awakening, to start living again If in some point of your road You have filled your life with love and truth At the end of the road You’ll have inside the faith and the joy of living All your dreams will always come true In a new happy world At the end of the road You’ll have inside the faith and the joy of living All your dreams will always come true In a new happy world In a new happy world In a new happy world All your dreams will always come true If you fill your life with love and peace If you fill your life with love and peace In a new happy world Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Category:Second placing songs